Little Whispers
by minnieami11
Summary: One Shot!: Austin and Ally just went on their first date but what if something happens! Ally gets hit by a car and has to go to the hospital. Will those three little words Austin tells her save her life?


**A/N: Hey guys! I thought of this one shot! And if you want to read this, get ready to cry because this is going to be so sad but happy at the end. Basically this is about Austin & Ally going out but then Ally gets hit by a car and Austin tries to save her but… (You're going have to read!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you recognize **

**Austin's POV**

Look at Ally, so pretty. Gorgeous even. We just went on our first date. It was amazing! I'm just taking her home, we're walking (I thought it would be more romantic.)

"Austin, today was amazing." Ally said.

"I couldn't agree more." I said but then she tripped off the sidewalk then a car came and hit her.

"Ally!" I screamed.

"Austin." She said with her voice cracking.

"Ally, it's ok! Stay strong." I said to her.

"Austin, I'm hurting so much. If help doesn't come soon, I might die." Ally said coughing.

"Ally please stay, stay please!" I said to her then kissing her forehead.

"Help! Please! Help!" I started screaming.

"Sir, I just called help. They're on their way." A lady said who lived in the neighborhood.

"Thank you." I said.

"Ally, keep holding it, please." I said while crying.

"Austin, can you sing for me?" Ally asked.

"Ok Ally." I said while wiping my tears away.

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend. Somewhere along in the bitterness._

_And I would have stayed up with you all night. Had I known how to save a life. __**(1)**_

*sirens*

"Sir, can you move so we can help your friend?" The man who worked in the ambulance asked.

"Of course." I said then moved while they took Ally.

"Austin, come with me." Ally said weakly.

"Ok Ally" I said then entered the ambulance with Ally.

"You're gonna be ok, Ally." I said to her. "It's gonna be ok."

**At the hospital, 3 hours later.**

Three hours, three whole hours I've been standing and pacing waiting for an answer. The doctor already said that she fell into a coma when we got here but I want an answer to why all this happened. Did I do something wrong? I should've never took her on that walk. But what if it was that driver's fault? I'm just here standing, walking, breathing, sitting, crying, thinking. I need an answer. What will I do? I just want to be with Ally, I know that if I was where Ally was standing I would be the one in the bed going over a life or death situation. I would be the one feeling the pain. I would be the one who saved the person I love the most. But then Ally would be in more pain, being in the same situation as me. If she dies, I won't live. I would ask her to take me with her because without her, I'm nothing. I need her to be my helper. I need the girl who keeps me up all day. I swear I lost five pounds just walking around crying. I even fell asleep but then started screaming 'Ally' and the nurses had to help me. She's in the room in front of me, laying lifeless in a cold bed. That girl with the nice brown curls, sweet strawberry lips, and an amazing personality. That would've been either of us but it's her. At this moment, she could be above me with those angel wings but she's here staying strong for me. But there are three words I still need to tell her.

"Austin Moon?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Would you like to go see Ally, I also have something to tell you." He said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"If she doesn't wake up right now, then I'm afraid she's gone. I'm sorry." He said.

"No. No! She's alive! I know it!" I yelled while running into her room.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'll let you have a few minutes with her." He said then left.

"Ally, I know you can still hear me. You're ok, the doctor said so but if you don't wake up, that means you're dead." I whispered to her with a few tears.

"If you leave me, I can't live a day here. I want to dream about the future you and I can have together. I wouldn't want to live my life with anybody else. I need you." I said then kissed her forehead.

"Austin, I'm sorry about Ally but she's gone." He said.

"Can I say one more thing?" I asked.

"Sure but when you're done you have to leave." He said then left.

"Ally, I want you to know that I love you, I've always had." I said while crying. I thought she was gone until…

"Austin?" Ally asked.

"Ally? Ally! You stayed!" I said then kissed her.

"I did and heard what you said." She said.

"Oh. Do you love me back?" I asked quietly

"Yes I do love you!" She said with the smile I always love.

"How did I know you were going to say that?" I asked.

"What a creeper. But I still love you!" She said then kissed me.

**A long time from then… (Third person POV) xD**

"Mommy!" ? yelled.

"What Aiden?" Ally asked her son. Yup! That's right, Austin's dreams came true and married the girl he loved and now they're living a happy life after the accident. Even had a kid! ;)

"I want cherrios!" **(2) **He asked his mom.

"Ok, come here!" Ally said then lifted the little boy into his chair.

"Hey wonderful!" Austin said then kissed Ally.

"Hey Austin!" Ally said.

"Hey little buddy." Austin said.

"Daddy!" Aiden said with his little toddler voice.

"Whatcha doing?" Austin asked his wife.

"Getting some cheerios for Aiden." She said then gave the little blue bowl to her son.

"Oh I love cheerios!" Austin said then took a cheerio and threw it in the air and it landed in his mouth. The little Aiden clapped his hands.

"That's not how I learned it." Ally said then she put the cheerio on her nose and got it with her tongue.

"Haha! So professional but I'm going to teach Aiden my way." Austin said.

"Oh no you won't because he's gonna learn my way." Ally said.

"Bring it on!" Austin said.

**A/N: Haha! xD Little family moment there! So, how did you like it? Review and favorite! :) Btw: to those who thought Ally was gonna die, I would never make Ally die. I hope you guys liked it! More one shots to come soon! Bye!**

**(1): How To Save a Life by The Fray, I don't own**

**(2): Is that who you spell cheerios? Btw: I don't own it!**

**Well keep rockin' and writin' (And eat cheerios! xD)**

**~MusicFan – Minnieami11**


End file.
